


Of Service and Mutinies

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Of Love and Demons Loved [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Chat spoilers, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit, Service Submission, high protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: 'Devi, if you are not currently in Lucifer’s company, you may want to avoid him for the evening.'Devi blinked at the text shining up at her from her D.D.D., the kettle of tea she'd been preparing for Lucifer beside her. Her hand shifted upwards to brush the golden peacock feather charm that hung from her collar without conscious thought, her eyes flicking in the general direction of where Lucifer’s office was. Oh boy. What was going on now?'My lord and I confronted Lucifer about his current sleeping habits. Your name came up when he attempted to deny any issues.'Oh boy. Lucifer knew she'd ratted him out. Well...hell.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Of Love and Demons Loved [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Of Service and Mutinies

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains non-explicit D/s. This story also contains spoilers for the ' **Fantastic Three** ' group chat titled ' _[Evidence](https://panickedpansexualprincess.tumblr.com/post/619135144361689088)_.'

Devi was in the kitchen preparing a fresh pot of a certain black tea- and not at all fondly remembering the _first_ time she’d prepared this very tea with a certain white-haired mischief maker- when her D.D.D. buzzed in her pocket, the tone one she’d recognize anywhere; Diavolo or, more likely, Barbatos needed her attention for something. She checked the timer for the kettle briefly- she’d already set it to steeping, but there was plenty of time left, and if it sat for too long, she figured Lucifer would forgive her given who had interrupted her- and slipped her D.D.D. out, tapping it unlocked and swiping to the group chat.

> **Barbatos:** _Devi, if you are not currently in Lucifer’s company, you may want to avoid him for the evening._

Devi blinked at the text. Okay, well _that_ wasn’t what she’d been expecting. Her free hand shifted upwards to brush the golden peacock feather charm that hung from her collar without conscious thought, her eyes flicking in the general direction of where Lucifer’s office was. Her brow furrowing, she typed back quickly,

> **Devi:** _Why, is there something wrong? He seemed fine earlier._

Well, as ‘fine’ as he could be, given how badly he’d been running himself ragged lately; he desperately needed a break, but was far too stubborn and prideful to actually admit it or take one. It was one of the many reasons she’d been in the middle of making tea, her service one of the few things she could do to try and help ease his stress.

It was Diavolo’s name that popped up next, and she didn’t have to watch the three little dots shift back and forth for long before his text appeared.

> **Diavolo:** _No, it’s nothing like that. Lucifer is and will be fine. He may not be in the best mood, however._

That was- not entirely reassuring. Before she could ask, however, another text appeared.

> **Barbatos:** _My lord and I confronted Lucifer about his current sleeping habits. The photo you provided was used as evidence._

Oh boy.

> **Barbatos:** _While we did not confirm the photo’s origins, Lucifer was able to guess who had taken it, and when._

**Oh boy**.

> **Diavolo:** _He assured us that he would be heading to bed, so it shouldn’t be too much of an issue. I wanted to ensure you were aware of the situation just in case._

Devi swore inwardly. The timer she’d set for the tea beeped, and she swore out loud, momentarily ignoring her D.D.D. in favor of first checking the flavor with a small taste, then quickly removing the infuser from the pot. She’d never been the biggest fan of tea herself- unless it was the long island variety, and ha, the look Lucifer had given her the day she told him _that_ still made her laugh- but the avatar of pride was _very_ particular when it came to his, and had been _very_ exacting when it came to teaching her to brew it properly. If Lucifer was already going to be cross with her- and, given what the prince and his steward were saying, she was willing to bet he was- she couldn’t afford to get this wrong. She ignored her D.D.D. when it buzzed again, focusing instead of laying out a tray with the kettle and everything she needed to serve the tea, only taking up the device once the tray was perfectly set.

> **Barbatos:** _Is everything alright?_

She quickly swyped back a reply, knowing exactly how much she was giving away with her answer.

> **Devi:** _Sorry, I was just in the middle of brewing some tea. Thank you for the head’s up, I appreciate it._

Both Barbatos’ and Diavolo’s names popped in and out of the group chat, the little _currently-typing_ bubble dancing on the screen. Eventually, the device pinged once more.

> **Barbatos:** _We wish you a good evening then._

And that was that. Both demons knew what it meant for her to be making tea; Barbatos had, after all, helped teach her a great deal about service and protocol, filling in some of the gaps in her knowledge that Lucifer, far more used to being served than serving, hadn’t been able to. Sighing and slipping her D.D.D. back into her pocket, Devi lifted the heavy tea tray carefully and braced herself before heading to Lucifer’s office.

She didn’t knock when she reached the office door; shifting the tray to one hand, she opened the door with the other with the ease of experience, slipping inside and carefully closing it behind her. As she’d suspected, when she turned, Lucifer was still sitting at his desk, although to his credit, he didn’t appear to be actively working on anything. Instead he was leaning back in his chair, fingers steepled before him and dark crimson eyes already locked on her. He watched wordlessly as she carried the tray to the small table set beside his desk for just this purpose; she carefully set the tray down upon it, making sure everything was in its proper place. Then she turned, facing him, and sank gracefully to her knees; she kept her back straight, her head bowing in respect as she placed both hands on her knees, palms facing up as she waited for his acknowledgement.

The silence stretched out between them. As she remained perfectly still and in place at his feet, so Lucifer remained unmoving in his chair, without even the slightest of creaking to show that he’d shifted at all. It wasn’t the first time he’d played a waiting game while she knelt, and she imagined it wouldn’t be the last either; he was somewhat fond of testing her patience, especially since she hadn’t had much when he’d first begun to teach her protocol. Now though, she had a feeling he was testing her patience for a rather different reason.

Eventually, Lucifer spoke, his voice perfectly even and betraying nothing. “You may serve me, pet.”

Hells, he was really going to draw this out, wasn’t he? Fine. Two could play at that game. Lifting her head enough to let him see her face, but being careful not to meet his eyes, Devi smiled innocently and rose gracefully to her feet once more.

“As you wish, master,” she told him, her own voice just as even and calm as his. Even if he knew that she knew- and he most likely did- she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her worry about whatever he planned to do about her infraction. She’d done it as much for his own good as for anything else, after all; he _needed_ to take a break, and if he wouldn’t listen to her ( _and he wouldn’t, she’d **tried**_ ), then she’d known that he’d _have_ to listen to the prince.

She let no nerves or worries show as she poured him a perfect cup of tea just the way he liked it, with the exact splash of milk and sugar he preferred, a scone set just so on the plate beside the teacup as she set it on the desk before him with the perfect form Barbatos had taught her for serving. Then, stepping back, she bowed her head just enough to keep watch of him as she placed both hands before her at waist level, palms upwards and one atop the other to show that she was listening.

He didn’t say a word as he reached for the cup and took his first sip, simply letting out a pleased hum instead. Gesturing with one hand, he signalled for her to relax and focused all of his attention on his tea. Devi just kept herself from rolling her eyes, unwilling to let him win, and instead took one more step back, finding her place a step back and to the right of his seat as she seperated her hands to leave them palms up near her sides instead. She would let him enjoy his tea and scone. Afterward, in service or not, if he didn’t go to bed on his own, she _was_ going to speak up.

He took what felt like a day and an age savoring his tea, completely silent save for the occasional sound of approval. He didn’t say a word to her, didn’t even _seem_ to be paying attention to her, but she knew better than to think that; Lucifer was often sadistic and teasing, but he was never cruel, and his attention was _always_ focused on her even if he pretended otherwise. He’d tease that he paid attention merely to catch any mistakes she might make, but she knew better than _that_ too. He cared for her just as much as she cared for him, and they both knew it.

Eventually, his cup was empty, nothing left of his scone but crumbs on the plate. She watched as he eyed the pot, seeming to consider whether he wanted a second, and then shook his head minutely, placing his empty cup down. Without hesitation, Devi placed her hands once more into the ‘listen’ position, this time raising them to just below the level of her lips; her demon tilted his head enough to give her a considering look. Despite herself, she arched an eyebrow at him in return, ‘in service’ be damned. She watched as Lucifer visibly suppressed a laugh, amusement shining in his tired eyes, and then gestured to her with one gloved hand.

“You have permission to speak.”

“I was informed,” she began smoothly, her hands moving downwards to maintain the ‘listen’ position at waist level once more; she didn’t intend on giving him a chance to reconsider, “that you were to be heading to bed? I would be happy to see you there, master.”

This time, Lucifer _did_ laugh, a short, sharp- if amused- sound. He turned fully to face her, arching his own eyebrow at her audacity, and asked, “Are you attempting to join forces with Barbatos against me? Should I be concerned that my _pet_ is attempting a mutiny?”

“Is it ‘mutiny’ if it’s for your own good?” she countered, cocking her head just slightly, barely keeping from smirking. “Or if said ‘mutiny’ includes the future king of all the Devildom?”

The considering look returned; if she hadn’t known him as well as she did, she might have felt like prey being appraised by a predator trying to decide if she was worth devouring or not. Perhaps she felt a little like that anyway, but it didn’t bother her; she trusted Lucifer, and trusted him with her own well being. Now, if only he would trust _her_ with _his_.

“You are very lucky that Diavolo would be unamused if I punished you for this,” he finally said, and then- _finally_. She could _see_ the moment he let his walls fall, the moment he let her see past his prideful facade to see how truly tired he was. It wasn’t the first time she’d glimpsed it, of course- she _had_ found him face-planted in his paperwork and dead to the world- but it was the first time he was _intentionally_ letting her see. His voice was just as tired as his expression as he told her, “Come here, pet; turn around.”

Devi knew what he intended to do with those words. Instead of obeying, she shook her head and knelt at his feet, looking straight up at him and meeting his eyes, protocols be hanged. She told him, “Let me serve you.”

Lucifer laughed, shook his head and said, “I should punish you for disobeying.” Then, he reached out to cup her face between his hands, drawing her up for a short, sweet kiss. “Then serve me, love. Take me to bed.”

And, with a warm smile, she rose to her feet and obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for betaing this for me!
> 
> If you're curious what Devi looks like, I have a [character visualization post](https://panickedpansexualprincess.tumblr.com/post/615583468262457344/a-visualization-post-for-my-mc-devi-from-obey-me) over on tumblr!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [PanickedPansexualPrincess](http://PanickedPansexualPrincess.tumblr.com).


End file.
